Sidney Crofthenge
Sidney Crofthenge is a former tomb robber who, in an ironic twist of fate, is now one of the Foresaken undead. Appearance In life, Sidney Crofthenge would have been considered quite attractive. Generously proportioned and full figured, she had long brown hair, attractive eyes, a tanned complexion and a body that men would kill for. She exploited this to its full effect, dressing in form-fitting leathers that served only to enhance her appearance and appeal. Undeath was not kind to her. Now she sports a ravaged face with large patches of missing skin, sickly green skin, glowing yellow eyes and a decaying, saggy body that seems to be more bone then anything else; her “generous proportions” now hang limply, or have worn away. Despite this, she still dresses like she did before. The end result serves only to make her seem more wretched and disgusting. Personality Sidney Crofthenge is greedy and amoral, but tries her best to dress it up with rather thin excuses. She claims that she does what she does to aid others and further the cause of the Horde, but the truth is that she is only looking out to line her own pockets. While she claims to be a professional adventurer (Or “Relic Raider” as she claims), she is little more then a petty tomb robber who has no qualms about exactly who she is robbing. Despite her condition and all the evidence to the contrary, Sidney is still convinced that she is a beautiful woman, just as attractive as she was in life. She will happily flirt with any man she feels like, and will try to use sex appeal to get ahead. For the life of her, she can’t figure out why it doesn’t work, or why it induces nausea. The irony is that, of all the members of the Secret Snake Cult, Sidney is probably the second smartest after Keldor Greyskull. While she does not share the cult’s beliefs, she also recognises the financial benefits in working for them. History Sidney was born in Andorhal in what was then the kingdom of Lordaeron in the aftermath of the second war. Raised in a comfortable, well-off family, she was none the less not content with her situation; she found the domestic life boring, while at the same desired greater wealth and fame. The two paths crossed as she discovered the lucrative market in artefacts and relics; someone who could retrieve such would have a great market amongst the growing legions of occult weirdoes that had sprung up. She began travelling the human kingdoms and beyond, spending her time delving into abandoned crypts and forgotten caves, searching out artefacts that she could sell on for a profit. Initially successful, she began to develop quite a reputation, which in turn lead to her taking on more and more difficult cases in more hostile territories. Ironically, her end came while delving into a tomb in Tirisfal. She was caught unaware when the bodies she was trying to loot suddenly sprang to life. Unable to escape, she was quickly killed. It was several years later that she regained her free will, finding herself one of the Foresaken. Seemingly unwilling (or unable) to cope with her new existence, she returned to her role as a tomb robber. It was in this that she came to the attention of Keldor Greyskull and his Secret Snake Cult; he recongised her skills and saw their value to his organisation. He chose to employ her to gather artefacts for him, an arrangement that she was happy with. Trivia *Sidney’s name is sometimes spelled as “Sydney”. category:Characters category:Horde category:Forsaken category:Rogue category:Secret Snake Cult category:Articles by Darthfish